


Hear Your Voice

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Everything is fine.  Just wanted to hear your voice.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "late night phone calls"

“ _Hi_ ,” said the voice on the other end of the line when Pepper answered her phone, but she knew immediately who it was.

“Hey, you,” she replied softly. Natasha was half the world away, somewhere, on a mission with SHIELD, and Pepper couldn’t be sure how deep her cover was, or how secure the phone connection. “Everything all right?”

“ _Everything is fine_ ,” said Natasha, which could mean anything from things actually being fine to severe loss of blood and/or the toppling of foreign governments. “ _Just wanted to hear your voice._ ”

Pepper smiled, and they talked until it was almost morning.

THE END


End file.
